icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IGo One Direction/@comment-3294882-20120327213122
Oh my Jesus! I am seriously getting annoyed with everyone hating on One Direction >.< I know that most people who don't like them are just too quick to judge and all they think is "Oh wow, some stupid boyband, from some stupid reality talent show, how neat", but what they don't know is that One Dirction isn't just any other boyband out there, they actually have talent. I understand that not everyone here likes them, but is it really necessary to be commenting stuff like "Oh I'm not watching this episode, because it has 1D in it, oh no!" like seriously, if you're missing an episode of iCarly just because some band you don't like is in it, then you're not really an iCarly fan, not in my book atleast. You should be glad that we're even getting new episodes of iCarly after that long break. Plus there are alot of Directioners who are really mad about 1D being on nickelodeon, and the fact that most of you aren't even trying to make them feel welcomed is just giving them more reasons to be upset with nick. Trust me, I tried ignoring these little hate comments at first because I knew it was someone else's opinion and bashing it would just be immature, but now its not even opinions anymore, its just plain old hate! If some of you guys aren't planning on watching this episode, then alright, whatever, do what you want, but you don't have to go around announcing it like its something big and important, knowing that there are Directioners here who might get annoyed with you very easily. Personally, I was never the type to actually like boybands, but then One Direction came along and somehow they were able to capture my heart and make me fall in love. Honestly, I've never been more obsessed with any other artist/band like I am with 1D. Next thing you know I found myself doing things like: Camping outside of walmart just to be one of the first people to buy their album. Waiting in line for 6 hours just to get a wristband in order to attend their CD signing. Doing everything possible in order to buy their concert tickets before they all get sold out in 10 minutes! Buying magazines just because it has posters of them inside, and articles about them. Favoriting and sharing almost all of their amazayn and funny youtube vids. Staying 'up all night' watching Liam on twitcam, just because he is too funny xD. Convincing my mom to let me go to school late, just because I wanted to stay home to watch them on the Today Show, Ect.. The point is that some of you shouldn't be too quick to judge them, cuz they are talented and they do have talent. Before you start hating on them, atleast try to get to know them better, watch their vids on youtube, listen to all of their songs atleast once, and things like that. The only reason why anyone shouldn't like 1D is because of the type of music they sing (which is totally cool because we all have different tastes), not because of where they come from (The X-Factor), not because they're a boyband, not because they 'can't really sing', or any other stupid and completely unnecessary reason -.- -le big sigh-, now that that's off my chest, I leeve with this rly coote and adorable gif of them that most of you have prolly seen me use before :P http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/tumblr_lzkck6xPqx1roqfdwo1_500.gif